


Statistics by Leviathan

by Leviathan0999



Series: The "Half-a-Ron" Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan0999/pseuds/Leviathan0999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Surrogate," set ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistics by Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Surrogate," set ten years later.

 **Statistics**

  
     Albus Potter-Weasley-Granger, aged 10, looked up from his Muggle-school "Social Studies" textbook at his parents.

     "Mum, Dads, Jamie, listen to this!"

     Harry and Hermione looked over from the kitchen, where they were collaborating on a particularly complex spaghetti sauce.

     Ron glanced over from the couch, where he had pulled his truncated torso, which ended in a smooth dome of freckled skin, just below the navel, from his silk-lined levitation cup, and was scratching his stump happily.

     Nine-year-old Jamie looked over from his Chudley Cannons Pro Quidditch game, causing his tiny seeker to power-dive into the carpet, where she grumbled angrily, pulling her miniature broom out of the pile.

     "It says here," said Albus, "That the average muggle family consists of two parents, and two-point-five children!"

     "Muggles!" chuckled Ron, pulling himself back into the levitation cup. "They do _everything _backwards!"

**The End** 


End file.
